The present invention relates generally to a telephone system, and more particularly to a cordless telephone system that provides both conventional cordless telephone operation as well as a special emergency telephone operation. The current emergency service system in operation throughout this country is the 911 emergency service provided through the telephone network. Many individuals find themselves alone in a residence that is equipped with a landline telephone. If they are incapacitated, they may dial 911 for assistance. The network has the ability to locate any residence from which a landline telephone call to the 911 number is made, if the caller is unable to give this information. Infirm users may have difficulty in manipulating the conventional devices in an emergency. Some keypads are now made with enlarged buttons for the elderly. Even when a call is successful and responders reach the address given them, they may not be sure of which door leads to the caller, such as in an apartment building. If no one answers, they may be reluctant to break in, and they may leave without rendering any assistance.
Cordless telephones of the prior art have two wired connections from the base unit, one to the telephone line, and another to a power outlet. The handset communicates with the base unit by short range radio signal. The handset contains a rechargeable battery that is periodically recharged in a charger on the base unit.
McMinn et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,058 issued Feb. 12, 1991 disclose an emergency signaling system that includes a lighted house number and strobe light on the outside of the house connected by wires to a control box within the house, presumably through one or more holes in the building. The control box senses dialing the emergency number and is connected to the phone line and also a power outlet.
Commercial services provide a panic button to be worn by an individual. The button is pushed in an emergency. This telephones the service provider who then notifies an emergency system to send help, giving the location to which help is to be sent. There is a considerable monthly charge for this service. It does not solve the problem of no one answering a knock on the door. Most in need of this service are the elderly who may not have the funds for this service, and may need help for any installation beyond simple plug in. If they are renters, they may not be permitted to make changes such as holes through the wall.